


fic concept dumping grounds

by Writing01



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing01/pseuds/Writing01
Summary: what it says on the tinthis is where i place all my concept ideasunless you actually like the content i put out and would like to deliberately take a peek into my writing brain (which-- why the heckity heck would anyone want to subject themselves to that willingly), dont look at this garbage.its more for me than anything else, but im not opposed to people looking at this mess for fuun





	fic concept dumping grounds

works placed by urgency to update / publish:

\+ oh virgil, [sanders sides]

\+ roman thinks virgil is a vampire [sanders sides]

\+ how easy you are to (figuratively) need [sanders sides]

\+ there is one impostor among us [sanders sides, among us]

~ Four Struggling Monsters and an Overly Anxious, Oblivious Florist

~ {unnamed hidden name virgil verse} [sanders sides]

~ this is a good idea™, i swear [marvel cinematic universe]

~ should have gotten a nine to five [sanders sides, five nights at freddys]

~ offbeat riptide [sanders sides]

~ {unnamed aromantic logan vent verse} [sanders sides]

*as of november, focus is solely places on _there is one impostor among us_

* * *

**Valued -- series :**

**\+ how easy you are to (figuratively) need** (six chapters; cliffhanger ending in regards to Logan's fate)

 **\+ Nuclear Fallout** (six chapters; possibly ending series after two installments unless people are emotionally attached to this fic)

inspired by delimeful

•••

**I Need Time to Change Your Mind -- series :**

**\+ Oh Virgil,** (fifteen chapters; cliffhanger ending)

**\+ We're Sorry We Hurt You.**

**\+ You've Grown**

**+ & So Have We**

•••

**Roman Thinks Virgil is a Vampire -- one shot story :**

?? chapters; cute / funny ending ; possibly ending after this one series 

•••

**There is 1 impostor among us -- series :**

**\+ The Beginning : There is 1 impostor among us** (dread-heavy, ambiguous ending)

**\+ The Middle : There is 1 impostor among us**

**\+ The Middle Part Two : There is 1 impostor among us**

**\+ The Ending(?) : There is 1 impostor among us**

••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• ••• •••

**Four Struggling Monsters and an Overly Anxious, Oblivious Florist :**

In an alternate universe where Virgil had a tough home life growing up, he left the situation with many emotional issues. Seeing his parents, who had all once loved each other grow to despise their soulmates and by proxy Virgil, he doesn't like the idea of having soulmates that the universe or god or whatever decided was a perfect fit for him. Thomas, in this fic, isn't human either. He is a Changeling. He's older than Virgil by eight years and served as an older brother figure in his life, giving him a job at the Flower Shop and a place to stay as he grew up, even financially supporting him. 

Virgil's anxiety will be portrayed as making him closed off and slightly vacant. He's so anxious all the time that he's locked in such a permanent state of panic that he's now hyper calm. It's the opposite of being in a state of Nirvana. 

inspired by Kaysign's Four Human Eating Monsters and an Apathetic Florist AU

•••

**This is a Good Idea™, I Swear :**

The Avengers see Peter Parker vibing in Tony's house area and then he has to pretend to be Tony's son. Basic concept, but in my opinion, there's still not enough good content with this trope. 

inspired by "Peter Parker's Super Secret Snack Stash" by coconutkingknightshade

•••

**Should Have Gotten a Nine to Five :**

Virgil is the security guard at the pizzeria and the others are animatronics, also he's aromantic. No one can stop me from making him aromantic. Literally no one.

inspired by the FNAF AU by burnadolt

•••

**Offbeat Riptide - series :**

I left all the planning and writing I had for this series in my friends' house and because of COVID we haven't been able to see each other / make a plan to see each other soon, so guess I'm just gonna have to wait an indefinite amount of time until she can give me my notebook back. 

C'est triste. Je me sens tres triste. Tellement de tristesse. 

•••

**{unnamed aromantic Logan verse} :**

Basically our boy Logan is aromantic. All the other sides & Thomas are allo, and they don't realize that a facet to a person might have a different romanticism/sexuality than the host, so they all go about assuming that Logan is gay too. Logan is scared to come out because he doesn't think any of them will take him seriously, especially because a lot of people discount those who are aro but still sexual, and he just dies a bit inside everytime someone asks him about a boyfriend or what his view on romance is. 

More plot-build: Logan is often symbolized as a robot, or unfeeling, and he himself said that pride is the closest he can come to love, connotating that he might have begun to believe that stereotype that aros can't feel any kind of love at all. So basically our boy is dead inside. He's like me. Yay lol

•••

**{unnamed Virgil never gave his name verse} :**

After Accepting Anxiety, Virgil never gave his name, but the lights were nice to him anyway. He thought they were only nice to get his name so he kept it hidden. Angst ensues. 


End file.
